Chopin, Etude Op25, No11
by Shinonomisensei
Summary: “I love when you play. It reminds me of something incredible....me.” Roderich and Gilbert smutfic. Yes, there is a lemon. One shot.


Thuh-duh-duh-dum

Thuh-duh-duh-dum

Long fingers drummed on the desk top. Irritation was apparent in the body language of one Roderich Edelstien as he glowered at the door. Elizaveta knew just how to irk him. It was not so much that she had mentioned Gilbert, as that she had flung him under his nose to drive him to such a state. It began innocently enough. She was questioning Roderich about the state of his relationship with his neighbors. He figured it was another poke at how weak he was compared to his "brother" Ludwig.

A low grumble grazed across his lips. Gilbert. Oh how he despised that name. It was bad enough that he still had to see the man after all this time, but now he had to remember exactly what had transpired between them.

Ceasing his incesent drumming, he pinched the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb, lifting his glasses above his nose slightly. Lavender eyes closed tightly, Roderich fought the vision that was drifting lazily before his mind's eye.

Soft platinum tresses. Warm ruddy eyes. His mind pictured the man in question. A deep sigh left a very deflated Austrian. It had been so long ago. Why did he still picture this man with such kindness? Roderich shook his head sternly as if to force the thoughts out of his head. This man was nothing but a problem.

Fingers twitched in need. "Breathe." He told himself sternly. It took all of his energy to keep himself from rushing to the piano in the main room, and drowning himself in Etude Op. 25, no. 11. Chopin was always his favorite way to release energy, and this particular piece was a favorite. "Winter Wind" it was dubbed, and it was so accurately used to describe his relationship with Gilbert. Cold, blowing, biting, aching, passionate...

Roderich shivered remembering the last time he had played this piece. It was the last day he and Gilbert were happy. Back then, he played when he was especially pleased.

_Warm summer winds drifted lazily through the open window as Roderich played. Fingers dancing along the black and white keys. Peeking out of the corner of his eye he saw Gilbert relaxing on the chaise lounger, eyes dipped sensually as he took in the Austrian at the piano. A shiver washed over the virtuoso pianist as he returned to his song. Fingers stretched and floating continued as a warm weight was draped across his back, snaking around his waist, and settling near his ear. "I love when you play. It reminds me of something incredible....me." Roderich could hear the smirk in his voice. Rolling his eyes gently, he came to the final cadence. Tilting his head slightly, he peered at the man clinging to him. _

"_Gil, you really are an arrogant bastard, you know that?" _

_Gilbert's low throaty laugh sang, his warm breath tickling Roderich's ear. "I know, but that's what you love about me."_

_Laughter shook both men as they bowed toward the piano._

_Pink lips parted over a tender ear taking the edge between sparkling teeth, nipping the flesh gently. Violet eyes closed with a soft intake of breath. _

_Gilbert smirked casually before closing his lips around Roderich's ear, tongue sliding slowly along the fragrant ridge. Hands drifting gently over clothed chest. _

_Roderich sighed in approval, reaching up to grasp the hands at his chest, intertwining the fingers with his own. The warm mouth released the ear in favor of other territory. Fluffy kisses trailed from ear to jaw while the Austrian tilted his head back. At a painfully slow pace, the kisses moved down his jaw to the soft, pale lips waiting patiently. As the two mouths met, a fevered moan elicited from the Austrian as the other worked deftly into his mouth. Tongues colliding, each man battling for dominance. _

_Roderich lost the battle shortly after long pale fingers found their way into brown tresses, yanking him back suddenly._

_Eyes gaped behind crystal spectacles. The hungry Prussian's eyes flashed intensely. This was his battle, and his captor wouldn't forget it. _

_Fevered kisses trailed from lips to chin and down a flushed neck. Shallow nips along the collarbone coerced a soft moan from the ruby lips above. Pale fingers moved downward skimming the linen top, pinching tufts of cloth from the waistband of Roderich's pants. Once the hem was released, hands busily worked removing the offending item. Fingers strayed below the waistband threatening entrance beyond the barrier. _

Roderich gasped, looking down to his fingers busily kneading his groin. Cursing softly, he peered carefully around the room before settling back into his chair. His own memories and the gentle motions of his own hands had already made him aroused beyond return, so perhaps it would be okay to finish. Biting his lower lip between his teeth, he unbuttoned his suddenly very tight trousers, and smoothed one hand downward.

"_Ahh!" Gilbert grinned to himself watching the other man writhe in his arms. His hand wrapped solidly around Roderich's erection, eliciting yet another satisfied groan from the brunette. Chest rising and falling steadily, Roderich squirmed, asking for Gilbert to continue. Despite his grip, Gilbert began lightly. Sliding up and down, feather light increasing each pump. Altering his stride to the moaning of the man below. Gilbert loved having this kind of control. Ceasing the motions of his hand, Gilbert leaned down to lock trembling lips into a passionate kiss. _

Trembling slightly, Roderich remembered the feel of Gilbert's lips on his. Soft, warm, full, and so comforting. It had been so long ago that they shared that kiss. One of their last. Roderich returned to his neglected specimen,and pumped at a faster pace. The sooner he was finished, the sooner he could forget about how Gilbert made him feel. Gilbert...

_Long lanky fingers laced into soft tresses as the two men kissed hungrily. Half lidded violet eyes gazed at lust filled red eyes. The sensual tension was unbearable._

_Gilbert lowered himself down to Roderich's arousal. With a flick of his red tongue, he caught the tip. Roderich inhaled sharply. Gilbert moved in closer, bathing the other man with long swipes before taking just the tip beyond his lips. Roderich moaned faintly. As the brunette arched up off the bed, the platinum slid further down. "G...Gah...Gil!" Roderich groaned. Gilbert smiled and took more of the man into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the shaft, short bursts of suction, and teasing all before slowly working his head up and down the length._

Thumb slowly circling his engorged head, Roderich shuddered, wishing that someone else was administering this action. Pumping continued as release was closing the gap.

Snickering silently, Elizaveta watched the moniter, elated that she had thought to install a hidden camera in Roderich's study. It had only taken moments for him to react to her words. Her silent joy was doubled as Roderich edged closer to the cliff of orgasm.

In his ecstacy, he did not notice a figure that had slipped into the room and was now all but drooling over the sight of Roderich pleasuring himself. Small soft groans and heavy breath wafted through the air of the study. In his delight, he managed to utter one word. The word that sent the whole world crashing to the ground. "Unnnnh....Gil."

An audible gasp was heard from the shadows causing Roderich to freeze, his skin changing from rosy pink to green. Shit. Shit, shit. He had been discovered. A bead of sweat slid down his temple as he scanned the area from whence the sound came.

Hands held up in a gesture of surrender, the person emerged from the shadows. Roderich took in the sight for a moment before his color returned. This time his face changed from a sickly green to a crimson flush of humiliation.

"I had no idea you still felt that way." Gilbert spoke softly, something that was uncharacteristic for him. His eyes down cast and a slight flush covering his ears and neck. Ruby met violet and a smirk drew across his face. "I realize I AM the best thing ever, but I'm really happy you do too." Lavender eyes became slits as Roderich spat back. "You weren't so great. I really didn't even like it that much." Racious laughter fell from pale lips as Gilbert listened to the statement. At that moment, Roderich recalled just how much he really DID enjoy him; enough to call his name. Flirting with shame and embarrassment, Roderich attempted to stow away his "evidence" and make a break for the door. Gilbert caught his arm before he made it three steps.

"You really don't expect me to believe that do you?" Laughter filled eyes pierced the Austrian's heart. "I may sound cocky, but it's due to sheer talent, and you know it." The last four words were whispered into Roderich's ear, causing a violent shiver to wash over his spine.

Smirking lips caught the lobe and sucked gently, sending jolts of passion through the man below.

A gurgle of approval escaped parted lips as Gilbert nipped and sucked the willing, heated flesh below. Gliding down soft skin, Gilbert could hardly contain his lust as he bit the cream expanse of neck, perhaps a bit too hard. A heated moan fell over open lips, as bodies pressed together.

A throaty chuckle was all that emerged before Roderich grasped the cocky Prussian by the collar of his uniform jacket and planted firmly on his mouth. Ruby eyes blew open. This was entirely unlike the man he used to know. Gilbert could not recall a time when he had not instigated a kiss. Fighting a grin, the starved man attacked back, unwilling to let his reputation be tarnished.

Scuffling sounded throughout the room as buttons were ripped from their threads. Wool and linen splashed to the floor. Sitting before the image with snacks in hand was Elizaveta. She refused to miss a moment of the reconciliation that had been coming for years.

Long fingers clenched and unclenched as both men teetered on the edge of reason. "Gilbert, you have to stop." Roderich announced after a large gasp of air. Frowning eyes met his, but the aforementioned man had enough mind not to speak. "I can't do this again." Lavendar eyes became soupy as tears filled the corners.

Gilbert sat back on his heels. "I...I just want someone who is as fantastic as I am, to be with. I have never changed my mind about the way I feel, I just thought you had." This was the first, and likely the last, time Gilbert spoke so sincerely and freely. It was just not his nature.

"You really still care? Why the hell did you fight me then? What did we gain from the Austro-Prussian war? How can you justify that as care?" Violet eyes turned bitter as Roderich's voice hardened. Outstretched hands pushed on the chest above, trying to turn him away.

Glints of ruby shown above as Gilbert hissed. "You really aren't one to point fingers, _Maestro._"

"You bastard!" Amethyst eyes glittered dangerously. Roderich wasn't even sure how Gilbert had remembered that particular nickname, but the fact that he was using it to taunt him now was intolerable.

A sneer erupted from the Prussian as he could see he hit a nerve. Legs straddling the Austrian's hips, white tentacles pressing his shoulders to the ground. There was nothing Roderich could do to fight back, and he was well aware of it.

"Something the matter, _mein liebe_?"

Roderich squirmed under the Prussian's solid grasp. His bubbling anger growing by the moment, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. He could call for Elizabeta! A gulp of air and he would have help. Just as his mouth opened, a hand was clamped over it.

"Tsk, tsk Roderich. What makes you think I'd let myself lose." Platinum hair brushed the Austrian's nose as Gilbert leaned closer, whispering. "Elizabeta was the one who invited me."

The offending hand was removed, and Gilbert leaned in to kiss his captive. Roderich refused to let him win so easily. One pale lip was caught between sparkling teeth and punctured.

Gilbert merely laughed at the Austrian's feeble attempts for escape. "You are not going anywhere. I am far too talented to let that happen, and you don't really want to go anyway."

The last words struck Roderich like a bullet. He didn't want to go, not really. He wanted this arrogant man even now.

Leaning up, the Austrian took the bleeding lip in his mouth, tongue cleaning the oozing liquid from the surface before pressing in to a soft kiss.

Gilbert smiled mentally. He was right, as always. Relaxing his grip on the man below, he leaned his naked torso flush with the other.

Tongues battled for dominance as they bobbed and weaved in a delicious dance. Pausing for breath, Roderich reluctantly pulled away to look at his master. The captor's eyes were smiling, sparkling with pleasure.

Breath heavy like fog, Gilbert leaned down again painting his nose in smooth strokes along Roderich's neck before clamping down to nibble again. Taunting nips moved down the column and settled to rest on a silky collarbone. Quiet groans met his ears as he traveled lower, taking a pink bud between his lips. Twirling his tongue around the tip of the nipple, he bit gently. Back arching off the floor, Roderich stifled a loud moan by clamping his finger between his teeth. Gilbert quickly moved to the neglected partner, and repeated his ministrations.

Both men were painfully hard now, but Gilbert knew he had to make up for lost time. He would propel Roderich into a state he had never entered.

Trailing feather light kisses down the Austrian's defined, but still soft chest, Gilbert came to rest just above the waistband of his chestnut trousers. Looking up to the eyes of his captive, he silently asked for entry. The violet eyes stared back before a brief nod was given.

Pale, work worn fingers slipped below the surface before unbuttoning the garment. Hips raised slightly off the floor to allow the garments to be removed. Gilbert admired the man below him hungrily. It took him a moment to register that his own trousers were being removed as well. The two men eyed each other longingly before pressing together again in battle.

Gilbert ground his hips into Roderich deliberately, causing the other to grunt a moan of appreciation. Sliding slowly back down, Gilbert resumed teasing the willing Austrian below.

Large white hands gripped the solid appendage before his eyes. Dipping closer, letting his breath drift across the glistening tip, Gilbert flicked his tongue, to be met with an unrestrained gutteral moan. That was all the encouragement needed as he took the rest into his mouth.

"Guh! Gil...no! I'll...I'll...." Roderich blushed. Even now he could never bring himself to say that word.

Gilbert slid his tongue from base to tip one last time before relinquishing his treat with a pop. "Then we had better get things rolling I think." Gilbert searched quickly for his jacket. Luckily it was not far. Fumbling through his pockets, he produced the item he was looking for.

"What the hell, Gil! You had this WITH you?"

"I knew I'd need it sooner or later." The characteristic grin deposited on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Roderich settled back and waited for what he knew was coming.

The click of a lid was heard as Gilbert smoothed the lubricant across his fingers. Taking care to do a good job, he covered every inch in the thick glistening liquid. His free hand spread the Austrian's legs to the sides a bit before his wet middle finger dipped between firm cheeks searching for its prize. Another groan was heard as the digit circled around the entrance slowly, asking for entrance. The first finger slid in with ease, so Gilbert began drawing it in and out for a moment before adding the second. The second entered, and Gilbert began curling his fingers in an attempt to find the spot within that would cause Roderich to see stars. It didn't take long to find, as he was confident it wouldn't. By the third stroke he had Roderich gasping and arching up from the floor. Using this distraction, he added a third finger. Gasps of delight turned to cries of pain. Gilbert remained still for a moment to allow the entrance below to stretch and become used to the intrusion before something else entered in.

Moments later, Roderich was relaxing into the feeling and rocking his hips toward the fingers within.

All too soon for Roderich, the digits were removed, and he knew it was time for the main course. Gilbert reopened the container, smoothed the silky liquid across his aching hardness, and prepared to enter the cave that his body had missed so much in the past.

Roderich could feel the warm wet tip whisper across his opening. It was all he could do to stay still and wait. Gilbert aligned himself with his lover, and pushed his knees back toward his chest as he entered the home he had dearly missed. Once he had pushed just past the ring of muscle, he glanced to the eyes of the man under him. The didn't scream in pain, so he began inching himself in. Once fully sheathed, he paused to reread the body for any signs of distress. He was met with a comforting smile and half shielded violet eyes.

It took all of his effort to hold his release. Inhaling deeply, he slowly drew out of the warm grip, only to slid back in just as slowly. _Mein gott, _ It felt so good! Being encased in the warm, wet, heat of the man he cared about.

Slow, deliberate, passionate thrusts continued until a whimper was heard from the Austrian. "Please...please...more." Gilbert almost lost himself at the request. He pressed into the body below with a drowning kiss. "Your wish is my command." With that, Gilbert began increasing to a fevered pace.

The grunts and moans of the Austrian were becoming more regular, as Gilbert continually hit his prostate. Lifting the Austrian up carefully, he settled him onto his lap, all the while continuing his thrusts. One hand wrapped securely around Roderich's back, the other laced itself around the leaking organ between them. Matching the thrusts, the hand pumped the length. Edging ever nearer to the release, both slicked in sweat.

Intermingled with grunts and moans, each found voice only upon release.

"Uhhh.... GIL!!!" Roderich came, splashing both with his satiny liquid. Feeling the orgasm tightening around him, and the utterance of his name caused Gilbert to climax as well. "Ohhh....Roddy..." Both men rode out their orgasms only to fall in a delirious heap on the floor.

Breath quaking their bodies, the two gazed at each other.

A contented sigh escaped the Austrian's lips. "We really need to do this more often." Gilbert laughed jovially. "I knew I was good. This just proves it." Roderich rolled his eyes and smacked the man beside him.

"You really are an arrogant bastard."


End file.
